


Battle Royal

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Play, Rimming, Size Kink, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erwin wanted Levi and Mike to desire each other, to have fun and fuck around with him together.  But Erwin never intended them to want each other more than him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Royal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of the lovely [tokillthesaudades](http://tokillthesaudades.tumblr.com/) whose chats inspired this story. Nothing but smut and a devious Commander here.

Erwin thought himself rather smug as he looked at his two subordinates entering his office with a bit of uncertainty across their very different faces. The commander rests standing against the front of his large oak desk, arms and legs crossed in waiting as the two men he summoned walk diligently his way. It was time to see just how deep their loyalties lie to him, and if Erwin is confident in anyone it would be Levi and Mike. 

Levi walks in with arms folded and his usual disgruntled sneer, surly annoyed that Erwin has called him to his office when they literally were just in a meeting together twenty minutes ago. It’s not like their commander to forget a topic of discussion, but then why else would he call Mike here as well. The much taller, scruffy haired blonde enters with more of a causal curiosity and the same thoughts running through his mind, though less concerned about them. Erwin always has his reasons and Mike learned long ago to stop trying to figure those reasons out. 

“Please, shut the door, Mike.”

With a nod, the squad leader obeys then comes to stand next to Levi a few feet away from their commander.

“Hey, old man - something slip your ailing mind in the meeting or what? I was on my way to the baths.”

Erwin chuckles darkly at Levi’s ever blunt demeanor, knowing the roughness is nothing more than show. And seriously, they are only three years apart. The blonde unfolds his arms and rests them on the edge of his desk to support some of his weight.

“Sorry, Levi. But I have a special assignment for you two.”

Both men cock an eyebrow up at that. There is a sly little smirk working its way over Erwin’s usually stoic lips. It is rather unnerving.

“Special assignment?”

“Yes, Mike. It is one of a _sensitive_ nature that I am sure you would both rather have discussed in private.”

“God, just spit it out already, Erwin.”

The blonde drums his fingers on the side of his desk, a shit eating grin now fully in place as he looks at both men before him. Levi is suspicious with narrowed eyes and a deep frown and Mike stands passively with hands deep in his pockets, but his face is tilted up as he silently sniffs out the situation. 

“Well, I need you two to fuck each other.”

“What?”

“Excuse me?”

“And you two will fuck until I am fully satisfied or neither of you will be touching me for a week.”

The ultimatum has both men blanching. Their commander is a stubborn jackass who would rather suffer a week without the feel of either of his two lovers than submit to his libido. So they know he isn’t bluffing. But this is Erwin’s chance to bring them all together, to have both men in his bed at the same time which is something he has been working on for awhile now. His relationship with Levi and Mike is anything but conventional. Mike he has known for many years now and have been, for lack of a better word, fuck buddies from day one. But when Levi rather abruptly swept into Erwin’s life, the blonde became greedy in his desire for both men. Mike and Levi are aware of their shared privilege to the Survey Corps commander’s body and are relatively fine with the whole set up. There have maybe been a handful of arguments on the subject, but ultimately their loyalty to Erwin’s selfish needs keeps them both at his side. The fire in their eyes when they bicker or the subtle hint of hunger does not escape Erwin’s notice when the two men are together and he knows they are both as curious about each other as they are with Erwin’s propensity for the other man.

“Is this some kind of test?”

“No test, Levi.”

“Than what is it?”

Erwin’s gaze darken as he regards the taller man. Mike’s body language has become ridged, controlled, his nostrils flared and blue eyes bright under the fringe of dusty blonde hair. He wants this, whether for Erwin’s sake or his own, Mike wants this.

“It’s an order.”

The effect is instantaneous and both men learn a whole lot more about the other after Erwin utters the command. 

“Yes, Sir.”

The reply rings out in two deep, but varied voices simultaneously before Levi and Mike eye each other in shock. Both men stand proud, but with hands clasped firmly behind their backs and heads lower with an air of submission - the reaction a learned response. There is no doubt who dominates either of their late night escapades and as the thought and it’s implications washes over the two men they turn back to Erwin. The commander laughs darkly under his breath as he pushes away from the desk.

“Good, boy.”

Erwin declares the praise with a hint of amusement, tossing a gaze over his shoulder to each man in turn as he rounds his oak desk to grab the tall backed office chair. The blonde makes a show of dragging the rather heavy piece of furniture out and around the ornate desk until it is situated in the middle of the room between his two subordinates. Then Erwin sits down in the chair, spreading his legs wide and placing his hands demurely on his thighs as he looks up expectantly. 

“You are fucking serious, aren’t you...”

“Of course. Perhaps you desire a little more direction then, Levi? Fine. Strip, then remove Squad Leader Mike’s clothing.”

“Jesus Christ - are you really going to use titles at a time like this?” 

“Don’t you dare try and feign irritation in front of Mike, I know how much you enjoy when I pull rank. You have two seconds to get your uniform off before I become angry.”

Levi visible tenses and it takes a half a second before his hands reach up to his cravat and yanks it from his neck with purpose. He tosses the fabric to Erwin who catches it easily in the air with a satisfied smile, watching as those nimble fingers move to work effortlessly on the buttons down Levi’s front. Mike looks on in obvious interest as Levi pulls his shirt and jacket off in one smooth motion. He wonders if Levi would fumble over the maneuver gear if they were wearing it, but Mike is doubtful of it. Levi is thin, but compact - all lean muscle, skin and bone and his body looks as hard as a rock. Mike makes an appreciative sound at the revealed flesh and Levi throws his top at the tall man in retaliation.

“Careful, Levi.”

Erwin reclines lazily back into his chair, but his warning is heeded nonetheless. Levi speeds up his task, bending down to remove his knee high boots before unfastening his pants and pulling them down his sinewy, powerful thighs. Not one to be bashful about nudity, Levi easily reaches for his briefs and works them down his body, leaving them in the little pile with the rest of his clothes. Erwin groan lowly in his throat when Levi stands back completely nude, his half stirring cock proudly on display between the deep v of his sensual hips. Mike looks openly as well though seems more interested in the pert little bubble butt that is usually hidden.

“Lovely. Now for Mike…”

Levi turns his attention to the much taller man and he narrows his eyes at the feat this will be, so he starts low, taking the few steps to stand before Mike and then drops to his knees to work the boots free from the other man’s legs. Erwin loves the view of Levi crouched naked in front of Mike, looking so tiny next to the massive frame. Levi wastes no time removing the heavy boots and glides back to his feet to go for the belt at Mike’s hips, quickly undoing his pants. With one mute look up at the tall man’s intense gaze Levi shucks the pants down those ridiculously long legs, but doesn’t quite get Mike’s underwear in the process. The black briefs ride dangerously low on Mike’s hips, but Levi leaves them for the time being and goes for the green shirt, attempting to pull it up Mike’s narrow body. Levi gets the hem of the shirt to Mike’s armpits before he realizes this isn’t going to work despite the squad leaders arms raised up in the air. 

“I can’t get the shirt off you this way, you fucking tree.”

Erwin laughs out right at Levi yanking on Mike’s t-shirt trying to get it over the much bigger mans head. Mike takes pity on the captain after a few chuckles of his own and he has to bend down almost in half to be able to let Levi pull the shirt off without his help.

“Shut up - both of you! You freakishly tall bastards…”

“Mouth boy, or would you like to be punished in front of Mike?”

Levi’s face heats up, but it doesn’t stop his cock from jumping traitorously between his legs at the mere thought. Trying to hide this fact from the two blondes, Levi ducks down to his knees again and pulls down Mike’s underwear. Levi audibly gasps when Mike’s cock springs free and about smacks him in the face, he is huge and not even close to fully erect. With wide, excited eyes, Levi licks his lips at the sight of such a magnificent length.

“Holy shit he’s even bigger than you, Erwin.”

And that is when things start to go downhill for the commander. Not that Erwin isn’t well aware that Mike has a larger dick than him - he has felt every seam splitting inch of that girth. But this is the exact point that his little plan begins to unravel. Erwin wanted Levi and Mike to desire each other, to have fun and fuck around with him together. But Erwin never intended them to want each other more than him. And if that glint in Levi’s eyes is any indication, he is positively lust driven. Mike looks down on the small captain with a huge grin plastered across his face, a true lover of cock worship.

“No wonder Erwin won’t give you up…”

Levi’s words are quiet, almost awe filled. With another swipe of his little tongue across thin lips, Levi leans down to lick a stripe up the underside of Mike’s cock, feeling the weight and heat of the skin of him. Mike groans and arches into the clever mouth, encouraging another pass with Levi’s slick tongue. Erwin feels himself react to the sight, his pants tightening and breath speeding up as Levi dips down again, mouth wide and tongue lewdly making wet passes across Mike’s cock slowly engorging itself. 

“Put your hands in his hair, Mike.”

The tall blonde gives a glance to Erwin who looks like he has sunk further in his chair, legs spread wider with an obvious bulge in his white uniform pants. Mike doesn’t need to be told twice and both of his large hands thread through Levi’s inky hair, pulling lightly so he looks up at him again. A twinge of something foreign coils in Erwin’s gut when his two lovers lock eyes, but heat pools in his loins when one of Mike’s hands almost fully encompasses Levi’s face, cupping the sharp cheekbones and fingering his mouth while the other hand pulls Levi’s head back to present his neck. Mike looks back over to Erwin in question and the commander nods his consent for what he knows his squad leader is silently asking for.

“See how much he can fit down that throat.”

Levi groans at that and surges forward before Mike can even pull him in, determined to show Erwin he can suck cock even bigger than his commander’s. Mike curses under his breath as Levi wraps his lips tight around his flesh and takes him deep. Unfortunately Levi’s mouth is not as accommodating to the sheer size and he can only physically manage half in the first go. Those huge hands caress and pet the dark tresses helping the push and pull of Levi’s suctioning mouth. Levi wraps his tongue with practiced ease as he takes a few more inches before needing to use his hands.

“God...he’s so good, Erwin.”

Erwin grunts in response, his hand kneading his own arousal as he looks on with rapture. Mike starts to push his hips up into Levi’s mouth, causing these pitiful little mewls to escape around the hard flesh. The wet sounds of Mike fucking into Levi’s mouth is making Erwin so hot, he can’t even imagine how much Mike is enjoying the feel of Levi’s cocksure lips. The first time Erwin felt the perfect heat of that little mouth and devilish tongue, it was all he could do not to cum the second Levi swallowed. Mike starts to get vocal, hips bucking a little mercilessly and it causes some choking noises from Levi, but the smaller man stays diligently at sucking and playing with Mike’s heavy sac.

“Enough.”

The order leaves Erwin like a bark and while Mike’s hands and hips immediately halt, Levi continues to work his mouth. It’s so fucking erotic and it is hard to tear his eyes from, but Erwin is also a bit annoyed at being ignored for another man’s cock - Mike or not. 

“I said enough, Levi!”

The gruffness of Erwin’s voice finally get’s Levi’s attention and he pulls off of Mike’s soaked dick with an obscene slurp, turning to look at his commander with swollen red lips and huge dilated eyes and a thick string of spit mixed precum connecting his mouth to the tip of Mike’s flared head. Erwin curses and squeezes himself hard at the debauched look on Levi’s face. 

“You should have shared earlier, Commander. I didn’t know how good your little bloodhound tastes.”

“And I didn’t know your mouth was talented in things other than crassness.”

Levi smirks up wickedly at Mike’s comment and runs his hands up the strong, long thighs playing with the light hair he finds there. 

“You should feel my tongue up your ass. I bet I could make you scream.”

Mike moves with lightning speed that belies his massive size and snatches Levi from off the ground. He ignores the indignant shouts he gets for the effort and pushes past Erwin to lay Levi rather roughly down on the side of the commander’s desk. Erwin has to turn sideways in his chair to keep watch of the spectacle and Mike wastes no time crawling his way up Levi’s body, his nose grazing the soft skin as he inhales deep breathes of Levi’s scent. Mike keeps sniffing and smelling like he can’t get enough of the fragrance of Levi’s slightly sweating skin, he licks and tastes and worries his lips over a pebbled nipple. Erwin works a hand down his pants needing to feel the heat of his skin. He tugs relentlessly at his needy length while he takes in the delectable view of Mike arching and rubbing his massive body against Levi who looks positively dwarfed under such an impressive frame. It is more sexy than Erwin had ever imagined it would be. The long, chiseled back of his squad leader curling and undulating like the sea as he has to bend so low to get at all of Levi’s body, making sure not one inkling of skin is left untouched.

“I could get off just on the smell of you, Levi.”

“You are a creepy fuck, but I’d rather you get off _in_ me…”

“Oh yeah, I’m going to fill you up till you leak all over Erwin’s papers.” 

And that’s when that odd feeling wells back up in Erwin. The commander is so turned on he can barely stand it, but he finds he is also incredibly jealous. Erwin is jealous that Levi is pining for another man’s cock and that Mike wants to fuck someone other than him full of his cum. Whether he brought them together or not, for his own pleasure even, Erwin finds his plan has backfired into some dangerous territory. When Mike’s mouth finds its way to Levi’s they kiss feverishly, nipping and sucking and playing shamelessly with each others tongues for Erwin to see. It’s so sensual and arousing and Levi bucks up into Mike’s tight stomach seeking relief for his needy erection. Erwin sees red. Without a thought Erwin is up from the chair and striding to the two men on his table before prying them apart. He glares at each of them before hissing.

“Mine.”

Mike and Levi are forced to separate and Mike almost falls off the edge of the desk before catching himself and standing neatly on the floor with a knowing smile. He watches as Erwin takes his spot over Levi, covering the smaller man with his clothed body and pressing him flat into the hardwood. Erwin stares heatedly down at Levi who looks up with a bit of wonderment before a crooked smirk plays at the corner of his thin lips. Confused, Erwin snaps out of his lust induced outburst to peer questioningly down at Levi who know looks to be holding in a laugh at his expense.

“Took you long enough. I thought Mike was ganna have to stick it in me before we got a rise out of you.”

“W-what?”

Erwin stares stupidly at Levi, feeling like he missed out on the punchline of a joke. Or more that he is the punchline. 

“You didn’t actually think we would want to have fun without you, did you? _Sir_?”

Mike’s voice grovels as he come up behind Erwin, those strong hands running up the broad back of his commander as he pulls in close and sniffs at the nape of that blonde hair. Erwin shudders slightly under the sweet touch as Mike’s arms wrap fully around his chest and starts blindly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Levi’s hands come up from underneath and work on Erwin’s pants and together they pull all of the material from that solid body, boots and bolo tie and all messing up the tidy hair in the process. All of a sudden Erwin finds himself naked between his two lovers, and finally it feels right. For their first time together, this is how it should have been from the start. Erwin is just happy that his subordinates realized it before he ruined everything with his possessiveness.

“Come on, hurry up and fuck me _Sir_. Or should I have Mike to do it for you?”

Erwin gazes down at Levi with a predatory sneer, knowing full well Levi is goading him on for a reaction. Levi wants a hard fuck with Mike watching and he is going to make damn sure he gets it.

“You used to be so well behaved, Levi. I think you two will be nothin but trouble for one another.”

Levi doesn’t respond to this and instead kicks his legs up onto Erwin's back to settle in against Mike’s sides where he has plastered himself to their commander. With the new leverage Levi surges up and rubs his leaking cock all over Erwin’s stomach, making him groan and clench his muscles tight to give something hard for Levi to rut against. Mike slowly slips away from the two, kissing his way down every vertebrae down Erwin’s spine before moving off the desk to start rummaging through drawers. With Mike off his back, Erwin uses the opportunity to grab Levi’s thighs and pulls them from around his torso to hook his knees up on his shoulders. In this position Levi is opened up wide to Erwin’s lecherous view, his cock and balls and pink little hole on full display. Levi gasps and tries to kick away, but he is immediately halted when Erwin’s tongue comes out to lick at his drawn up sac, lapping at the sensitive flesh before moving down to his taint and laving mercilessly. Levi jolts and bucks up into that mouth, not even shamed by the noises leaving his lips as it feels too wonderful to care. Mike comes back over with Erwin’s jar of oil and moans lowly at the sight. The tall blonde pushes Erwin forward so that Levi ends up on his back again, folded in half with Erwin up on his hands and knees over him with legs still locked around his neck. With a hearty slap to Erwin’s ass, Mike surveys the situation and figures it will do. 

“I can smell how horny you two are...the scent mingles wonderfully together like a sweet perfume.”

The flowery words from Mike’s mouth are a stark contrast to his bold actions, his fingers effortlessly slip into the crease of Erwin’s ass where he fingers lightly around the puckered muscles that flutter at the touch. The intimate feeling makes Erwin moan into Levi, his mouth salivating even more while he licks and sucks at Levi’s little hole and in turn Levi quivers against the desk and latches his fingers to the sides of the edge to try and anchor himself. Erwin has to tear himself away from tonging Levi’s hole to breathe and he sticks his ass back further as best he can into Mike’s grasp in silent want.

“How do you want us, Commander?” 

“Back up, I’m going to take Levi over the desk…”

“And me?”

“You are going to fuck me of course.”

Erwin looks over his shoulder with a pointed look as he speaks to Mike before unhooking Levi’s legs and shuffling backwards off of the desk and into the taller man’s space. Levi whines pitifully when he is removed from Erwin’s blissful mouth, but he has little time to complain when the commander grabs his ankles and pulls him to the edge of the desk so his legs straddle both Erwin and Mike and he flails in indignation. Levi yelps when Erwin hikes his legs back up around his neck and immediately begins to work his tongue past the coiled muscles of Levi’s anus. With his hands free now that he stands, Erwin pulls Levi’s cheeks apart and positively devourers that tight little ring, forcing as much spit as he can into the puckered hole. 

Mike reaches for the oil again and pours a generous amount over his fingers before wrenching one of Erwin’s ass cheeks apart to slip his slick fingers two at a time into Erwin’s body. Erwin clenches and curses into Levi as Mike is anything but gentle with him and he starts to piston his middle and index finger in earnest, sloppily getting oil all over Erwin’s ass. Levi sprawls out on the desk, too fucked out to do much more than moan and gasp as Erwin works his tongue deep, tasting and feeling Levi from the inside. It’s getting to be too much for the little captain and he wraps a hand around his dripping prick intent on cumming hard with Erwin’s mouth working him over. Levi pumps hard and fast with every swipe of that tongue. That is until Mike works four fingers deep into Erwin and their commander has to jerk away to yelp and he sees what Levi is up to.

“Did I give you permission to touch your cock?”

Levi’s face is flushed and his breathing labored as he looks up at Erwin, need evident in his eyes, but he moves his hand back to the desk. 

“No, but you seemed too busy to take care of it yourself so…”

Erwin give a hard swat to the side of Levi’s thigh and the smaller man squirms under the intense glare.

“Do I never not take care of you, boy?”

Despite the fingers still working deep into Erwin he is able to sound authoritative and menacing. 

“Y-yes.”

“Then cut the attitude or I will make you wait until Mike and I are done before I take care of that pretty little cock.”

“No, please!”

Erwin pulls Levi’s legs from his neck again, stretching them out wide around his body. Mike gives a brutal thrust with his hand and Erwin almost topples over Levi, but they end up in the perfect position with Erwin hunched over the smaller man and lined up nicely with his ass.

“For your lip all you get is my spit for lube…”

Levi groan in distress, but he not so secretly loves when Erwin is wicked with him and barely opens him up so he can feel every steely inch of that length forcing its way into him. Mike latches onto Erwin’s back again and ruts his hips up into the other blonde’s ass so that he can feel how thick and ready to go he is. That scratchy beard rubs against the commander’s cheek and neck as Mike settles into a slow, tenuous rut up between Erwin’s cheeks teasingly. From over the blonde’s shoulder Mike can get a good look at Levi panting and flushed spread eagle across Erwin’s desk, his cock leaking precum all across his taut tummy. It’s a glorious sight that Mike knows one day very soon he will be able to cause himself.

“Ready, Commander?”

Erwin spits a wad of saliva in the palm of his hand and reaches down to grab his own painfully hard prick to give himself a few strokes, adding to the the precum already slicking him up. Aligned himself up with Levi’s tiny hole, Erwin rests the head just on the rim of the slightly stretched ass before turning his face into Mike’s and nipping at his scratchy jaw.

“Fuck me, Mike, and make sure Levi feels it.”

Both men moan at their commander’s words and Mike needs no more encouragement than that. With both hands stretching Erwin’s ass wide, Mike uses just his hips to get his cock in position before bucking up hard into Erwin, forcing him to hunch further over Levi with a grunt and drive his own prick into Levi. Levi cries out in pained bliss when just the flared head of Erwin’s cock breaches his coiled muscles and shocks his system. Erwin gasps and doubles over, the feeling of being filled and his length working its way into Levi’s perfect heat is enough to make him see stars. But Mike doesn’t give them much of a breather, needing to get deeper inside of his commander and feel the velvety walls clench around him so wondrously. Mike pushes Erwin’s hips forward, consequently forcing more of the sandwiched man’s dick into Levi’s asshole when he pulls out a few inches to drive himself back home into Erwin’s welcoming anus. This time Erwin yelps and bites down into Levi’s shoulder as the power of Mike’s thrust rams his pelvis hard into Levi’s hips, shoving his cock in fully to the hilt. Levi cries out and arches, his hand scrambling up into Erwin’s blonde hair desperately seeking something to latch onto.

“Oh fuck, again Mike!”

The squad leader heeds Levi’s demand and pulls out quickly to slam back into Erwin with purpose, thrusting the other blonde back into Levi who moans his thanks to the otherwise quiet office. Levi has mastered relaxing his muscles and now easily accepts each brutal jerk of Erwin’s hips as Mike sets up a relentless pace. Erwin is pistoned between his two lovers, being pushed and pulled in what ever direction Mike guides them, leaving little for him to do but just take it. Levi latches his legs around Erwin’s back again, kneading into Mike’s sides and kicking his heels like he were riding a horse. Erwin gasps and doesn’t know which way to try and work his hips, back into the thick cock tearing his ass open or down into the tight heat of that lovely hole. Mike tries to keep Erwin’s hips in his control, his large hands bruising imprints into the narrow waist as Mike pounds his ass and forcing Erwin deeper into the delirious captain. The obscene sound of their sweaty bodies squelching together in the mounting desire begins to overpower the quick, shuddering breaths and moans. But when Mike’s cock connects perfectly with Erwin’s prostate he lets them know about it.

“Of fucking god, right there, Mike...again…”

Mike angles his hips and repeats the same deep drive and Erwin practically climbs the desk he is so overcome by the pleasure that floods his senses. As Erwin starts losing it, Mike reaches down around the blonde and paws for Levi’s dick, unsurprised by the amount of sticky wetness his finds rubbing all over Erwin and Levi’s stomachs. It’s a messy business, but Mike finally gets his hand onto that painfully hard erection and starts to pull in time with his pointed thrusts. Erwin sloppily gets his mouth over to Levi’s and sucks the moans straight from his throat while he reaches back with one hand to grab onto Mike’s shaggy hair and pulls, encouraging him to ride his ass harder. They work in tandem now, hips thrusting in a learned rhythm to each other, and Erwin manages to find Levi’s prostate now with every new thrust. Mike sniffs loudly at Erwin’s ear, taking in all of the musky scents of their sex and loving the way it burns the heady scene into his memory. Levi bites and thrashes, his legs like a vice around the two bodies as he gorges himself on the bliss both men are giving him. It’s not going to last long, it can’t. Levi pulls away from Erwin, his head tilting back to look blindly to the ceiling and giving Erwin access to his sensitive neck.

“I-I’m going to c-cum...shit I-I’m…”

Erwin bites viciously into the column of Levi’s throat and it is all the small man needs to tip him over the edge into the bliss of orgasm that has been taunting him now for far too long. Mike grunts when the cock in his hand spasms and Levi’s seed shoots out like a rocket to paint ropes of warm cum all over the squad leaders hand and Erwin and Levi’s torso. When Levi’s ass tightens almost painfully around Erwin’s cock, the blonde sinks his teeth farther into Levi’s skin and tries to pull out to milk the vice ready to squeeze the orgasm right out of him. But Mike slams back down with a vengeance and Erwin releases his jaws to cry out in abandon as Mike drives his hips back into Levi’s. Still lost in the haze of the afterglow, Levi barely notices how he is shoved and jostled all over the table as Mike becomes desperate, fucking Erwin with no restraint. Mike leans back off of Erwin’s quivering back, shoving the other blonde’s face into Levi’s shoulder as he pulls out one last time before slamming back into the glorious heat of Erwin’s quivering hole. With his hips flush with Erwin’s ass, pushing them flat against his body, he grinds mercilessly into the tight hole drawing out the moment of climax until he can no longer stand it and groans heavily as he fills his commander up with his hot spunk. That’s all it takes for Erwin to follow his lovers to the ultimate point of pleasure and as Mike still pulses up his ass, Erwin lets go and slumps limply onto Levi as he cums deep inside his captain’s spent passage. Erwin could stay like this forever, completely wrapped up in the warmth of his two most trusted friends, filled and nestled tight in the embrace of their bodies. But then Levi has to breathe and starts kicking at Erwin to get his massive weight off.

“Ah...sorry…Levi, just give me a second.”

But Mike relieves the situation by wrapping his hands around Erwin’s chest and hauling him up off of Levi who gasps out his thanks. Mike pulls his commander back into his arms as he gently pulls his softened cock from between the sweet cheeks. Tiredly, Erwin wraps his arms around Mike’s neck and leans fully into the larger man, tilting his head up to get at Mike for a much needed kiss. Understanding what the other blonde wants, Mike leans over and captures the already swollen lips in a passionate kiss that were they a bit younger would have spurred round two already. Levi watches from his perch on the desk, still trying to catch his breath and grimacing at the mess of cum that streaks his abs and even up onto his chest. That was one of the best orgasm he has had in a long time. Levi’s deft little fingers play in the cooling spunk and as Mike and Erwin pull away from the kiss to look back at him, Levi brings the filthy digits to his mouth where he makes a show of licking the bitter fluid from his hand. Both men groan at the erotic sight and Mike holds his hand out in invitation. Levi pops the fingers from his mouth before taking Mike’s hand intent on helping him over to two. Kneeling on the edge of the desk, Levi is at the perfect height for Mike to pull him into a kiss of their own and the shaggy blonde takes full advantage of it. Levi moans when their lips collide, tasting Erwin in Mike’s mouth as he laves his tongue into the still new territory to share their taste with the much taller man. Mike moans in appreciation, loving the way the three of them mix beautifully, they taste as good as they smell. Erwin moans low as the two kiss over his shoulder, not feeling one ounce of jealousy but rather pride and obvious lust. Leaning to catch the side of their mouths as they slow down a bit.

“I am glad you decided to finally share, Commander.”

Erwin chuckles at Levi, kissing his neck as he pulls away from Mike and the other blonde moves in the nuzzle his ear and nape.

“But don’t think you are getting off the hook that easily for being so selfish.”

Groaning at Mike’s words, Erwin pulls the two impossibly closer knowing there will be penance to pay.

“We have a lot of time to make up for.”


End file.
